


The Backlog

by reonkuwataa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Partial Amputee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Tapes, Videotaping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: Essentially, a lot of fanfic of mine was never posted, and now, I'm finally getting off my ass and posting as much as I can. Ranging from silly to sweet to smutty, let's get the ball rolling.Some works were left unfinished, believe it or not, so I also will take the time to give them a proper ending. Hopefully the disparity in writing isn't too noticeable.





	1. Majima/Reader - Cold Feet

You were absolutely happy in your relationship with Goro Majima, rocky as it may be with his work and your insistence on staying green. Well… No, you weren’t pure green still, but you stayed out of things that were strictly business. That didn’t mean you two didn’t share a bed, an apartment, a daily life. But everything comes with a price. That means, come Winter, the same thing always happens…  
“If you don’t move those feet, I swear…”  
“Can’t help it, babe. Yer back’s warm!”  
Every winter. Without fail. This absolute madman would put his cold feet, appendages made of pure ice, it seemed, right on your back. That was if you were lucky, too. If you were less lucky, it was right between your thighs. Or his cold, gloveless hands on your neck… You were sure if he wore proper gloves instead of those leather monstrosities, he would stay warmer. If he didn’t go out in the winter in just that snakeskin jacket. Anything, really. Anything to avoid… This. You grumbled, turning towards him and trying to move his feet by force.  
“I don’t want to freeze for the first thirty minutes laying here,” you explained, grunting as he seemed a bit too intent on keeping his feet right where they were. “Move them or get out of the bed.”  
“Nnnnope.” Stubborn as always, this one. “I wanna get warm, that’s why I come to bed. Unless you thought I was comin’ in to make a move?” There was a hint of a lascivious chuckle after that thought was snuck into your head, but you still denied.  
“Not a chance if your first move is to immediately freeze my very soul.” Was that a whine you heard? Against your better judgement, you faced away from him again… And he upped the ante. Those frozen hands, right on your chest. What nerve this guy had! You love him dearly, that can’t be denied. But this was one of those moments where you caught yourself honestly questioning the bounds of that love. Even if his frigid hands were on your chest, he was pulling you closer… Pulling your previously flash-frozen back to his warm chest, letting you feel that light pulse of his heart against your shoulder blade. Was this an apology? A back-handed apology, maybe? He wasn’t moving anytime soon, so you could take it for what it’s worth. He finally broke the silence after an eternity of mixed sensations, letting those chilly hands actually warm up against your chest, the blanket taking care of thawing out those cold feet.  
“This better, babe?” Oh, he knew how warm the rest of him was. That wasn’t fair. But you… Couldn’t quite complain. This was pretty nice, even if you had to endure some high-level torture for ten minutes. “My hands and feet thaw quick. That’s why this bed’s so warm-- I need some relief from the cold. Besides…” He stopped himself, trailing off before abruptly cutting off his train of thought. It left you curious-- You found yourself turning around, not just to look him in the eye and ask what he was starting to say, but to warm up your chest against his.  
“Besides… What? You weren’t gonna say something cheesy, were you?” That look in his eye suggests that that was indeed what crossed his mind, but the feeling of your nipples still reacting to his cold hands seemed to destroy that thought just as quickly as it arrived. You could even see that certain expression… Wanting, but restrained. Knowing it’s not the time to be a horndog, for once. It was actually endearing when he restrained himself, in a way… But you weren’t as wrathful as you were fifteen minutes ago. You lean in close, stealing his lips with a short kiss, your own lips curled into a smirk.  
“You know… If this was a move on me, I could forgive it for now.”


	2. Majima/Reader - Thank you and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, a lot of fanfic of mine was never posted, and now, I'm finally getting off my ass and posting as much as I can. Ranging from silly to sweet to smutty, let's get the ball rolling.  
> Some works were left unfinished, believe it or not, so I also will take the time to give them a proper ending. Hopefully the disparity in writing isn't too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut has entered the fray, hold onto your butts.

"And... There we go. Smile for the camera, babe.~"

It was your idea, but that didn't mean Majima wasn't going to have fun with this. You wanted a memory for the both of you to keep forever-- Something you could find and love all over again. This, of course, was all flowery language for what you really wanted: a sex tape. But he was fine with that. You both had the idea roaming about your mind from watching amateur porn, but you didn't think you'd ever be doing it for real. But if you learned anything about your boyfriend, it was that he was down for anything you were.

He held the camera from his point of view, tilting it down to look at you as his other hand held his dick right at your entrance. He chose the best position to get a good look at your face as he pushed into you... Probably on purpose, the cheeky bastard. He chuckled behind the camera, messing around with the zoom until he found the perfect focus.

"Alright, babe. Say what's gonna happen next." He was having far too much fun playing director, and you showed just how you felt about his request with a roll of your eyes. But you smiled still, laughing a bit as you looked at the camera.

"You're gonna fuck me." Short, sweet, and to the point. Majima's lips curled into a grin as he pressed his tip into you, slowly, far too slowly.

"And yer gonna love it."

No more warning than that was given as he shoved into you, making you take most of his length in one fell swoop as your eyes fluttered shut. You were used to his size at this point, but it was always a nice, lovable shock to your system whenever you felt him stretching you out.

"There... That's what I wanted to see." Your eyes snapped open to see the camera still locked onto your face, and his lower lip under his teeth behind the view screen. "Yer face is so damn cute whenever we do this, babe. It's so fuckin' cute to see you try not to squeal when I fuck ya." His words were further accentuated by a quick thrust, a powerful one that made your toes curl.

"But I don't just wanna remember what I see. I wanna hear it all again, too-- So make some noise for me, babe. Make sure yer nice and loud for the camera."

And by god, did you make a lot of noise.

Both of you made a fair share of noise, really. Not just your moans and groans echoing through the room, but the sound of skin slapping skin, the lewd sounds from his powerful thrusts and your well-lubricated hole, it was all enough to be picked up by the camera's microphone. It wasn't too long before your first orgasm overwhelms you, then your second... Your third... At that point, you lock eyes with the camera on instinct, panting heavily as you try to speak.

"M-Majima-- Wh-What are you-- How--?" He silences you with a particularly forceful thrust that renders you speechless once more, his hand which held the camera shaking slightly as he tried to keep himself under control.

"I wanna make sure yer moanin' nice and loud... Haah, when I cum in ya. I wanna get it all on tape." He was gasping for air now between his sentences, his thrusts becoming sloppy and haphazard as he seemed to let his primal instincts take over in lieu of strategic thought. "It's-- I'm gonna-- It's comin', babe-- I'm gonna--!"

No more words were needed. With a loud groan, he finally came, filling you with warm bursts of jism that you could feel in your very core. He wasn't just satisfied with that, though-- He rode out his orgasm, making sure to make you cum one last time before he was finally satisfied. He gave a tired smirk as he pulled free from you, zooming in on the sight of his cum dripping out of you. After a moment or so of admiring his work, he brought the camera back to your face, getting that perfect shot of your exhausted smile.

"Now, whaddaya say after that, babe?"

"Th... Thank you..."

"And?"

"And... Goodnight.”


	3. GilTera - Idle Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, a lot of fanfic of mine was never posted, and now, I'm finally getting off my ass and posting as much as I can. Ranging from silly to sweet to smutty, let's get the ball rolling.  
> Some works were left unfinished, believe it or not, so I also will take the time to give them a proper ending. Hopefully the disparity in writing isn't too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something other than Yakuza for once. A rarepair that's near and dear to me and my fiancé's hearts.

What a landscape for the Kings to witness. What a beautiful sight, one that only the King of Heroes could display with such confidence-- The Hanging Gardens, one of the many wonders of the world.  
And here the King of Heroes and King of Combat stood, looking from the center of it all.  
Altera remained silent as the Gilgamesh held her close in his arms, idly playing with her hair. Even as he aimed for her attention, she seemed still so distant… As if she weren’t quite awake, but not quite asleep. Gilgamesh decided to poke lightly at her cheek, rousing her from her semi-dazed state, only to be met with a raised brow as she looked up at him.  
“If you are to be my wife, you musn’t be so lost in yourself for so long.” Ah, there it was again. “Wife”. She wasn’t used to it even now, despite the long time spent together… So long, Altera couldn’t remember how long. But she still found herself shaken at her core to hear those words, referring to her, from his lips. Was it surprise? Or…  
“Hey, what did I say?” His voice startled her a bit, but she managed to get herself together.  
“I’m just a bit… Unused to the whole idea,” she admitted sheepishly, her hand reaching out for his. “Being a bride… Being something other than a tool for destruction. Don’t you think it’s all jarring for me?” There was a silence between them… One that drug out for far too long.  
That was broken by a very familiar-sounding laugh.  
Altera blinked in surprise, sitting up and looking back at him as he laughed. Was he laughing at what she said? Was… Was he laughing at her? She tensed, reaching for his arm.  
“Hey, stop that. What’s the matter? Was it--” He cut her off before she could finish, finally calming himself down as he scrubbed away a tear that had no business leaving his eye.  
“You truly have no idea what exactly it means to be my bride, do you?”  
Altera froze up, unable to really process the words he spoke for a moment or so. However, once she realized what he said, she still found herself unable to respond. She tried, but that was proven to be in vain as he placed a finger over her lips.  
“It means that you defy any and all predetermined roles. The Gods themselves can’t reach you, for you are in my grasp.” She found it a bit fraudulent, betraying the Gods… Betraying Mars, the God that resided in her very sword. The God whose fury at her she channeled into a weapon to destroy civilization. That God, and all other Gods like him… Were left to dust, unable to reach Altera. She found herself accepting it, leaning in towards her ally-- No, her husband for a kiss, her heart fluttering as he heard him chuckle, heard his voice speak just four more words before their lips met.  
“You are mine, Altera.”


	4. Vec16 - Tsuyoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, a lot of fanfic of mine was never posted, and now, I'm finally getting off my ass and posting as much as I can. Ranging from silly to sweet to smutty, let's get the ball rolling.  
> Some works were left unfinished, believe it or not, so I also will take the time to give them a proper ending. Hopefully the disparity in writing isn't too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I like gun lesbians? Well I enjoy gun lesbians.

_Strong... Strong... Strong, strong, strong... Someday... Someday--_

"Sixteen, you're mumbling again."

The AR stopped mid-sentence once she heard her partner's voice. "...Vector." She nodded to the SMG, turning her head back to the wall of their dorm to stare into the posters adorning it and mumble to herself. This only caused Vector to sigh and shake her head, stepping up behind her battle partner and place a hand on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind this time, Sixteen? I've always heard you saying 'someday', but that other word is new." 416 turned to face Vector once more, cocking her head to the side as those wide, somewhat glazed-over eyes blinked in confusion.

"...Strong?"

"Yes, 'strong'. You and I both have been fully enhanced. Why is that word on your mind all of a sudden?" 416's eyes darted around the room as she racked her artificial brain, trying to think of a lie before realizing she had to think of a reason to lie before doing so. Unfortunately, there was no reason, so she had to think of how to word her true intentions.

"...Glass cannon," she sighed, slouching her shoulders as she faced the wall once more. "Weak. Vector's strong. I'm weak. Vector protects, I hide. Burdensome."

Vector's eyes widened as her hand lifted off of 416's shoulder for a moment. She thought over what was said-- Not to mention, that was the most she had actually heard 416 speak, at least in a way that was coherent and not obsessive. The SMG's hand fell back onto her partner's shoulder as she pulled one of the dorm's chairs next to the cardboard box her partner liked to occupy, taking a seat and gazing at the wall with the troubled T-Doll.

"You don't have to worry about that at all, Sixteen. You're much more precise than I am, and strength means nothing without precision. Not to mention you can evade enemy fire better than I can, and you're all around more balanced--"

"Don't need that," 416 nearly spat, interrupting Vector without a second thought. "...Don't need reassurance. Advice." Now that's a word Vector would never have thought she'd hear, especially asking such of her.

"Advice? ...You'll listen if I give you advice?" Vector pointed to herself as she spoke, as though verifying that she was the one 416 was talking to about this. The AR only glanced briefly before turning her attention back to the wall with a curt nod.

Though, considering the circumstances... Vector was having trouble. Nothing in her memory banks could help her partner, despite how desperately she searched for something, anything. She was actually starting to tremble from overexertion, her cores overheating before 416 spoke again.

"Vector."

Her attention was caught, her processors finally given a break as she snapped her head upwards in surprise. Wide eyes locked onto 416's eternally apathetic expression before Vector cleared her throat-- A formality, really, as well as a habit picked up from Kalina and the Commander-- and spoke once more. She spoke, yes, but not before leaning over and kissing 416 right on the cheek, scooting closer to her.

"My advice is... Don't change, Sixteen. Don't change anything."

"Vector?"

"You're... Lovely as you are."

There was silence for a moment before it was broken once more, 416's attention now fully on her partner.

"Someday...?"

"Someday."

"...Love you."

"I know, Sixteen."

"Love me?"

"Of course I do."


	5. Original Characters - The year was 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, a lot of fanfic of mine was never posted, and now, I'm finally getting off my ass and posting as much as I can. Ranging from silly to sweet to smutty, let's get the ball rolling.  
> Some works were left unfinished, believe it or not, so I also will take the time to give them a proper ending. Hopefully the disparity in writing isn't too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is some OCs of mine for a big ol' AU I'm doing with a close friend. Might as well post some sad, heartwrenching stuff from the Drive because hey, why not?

The year was 1995. A lot of things were going on at the time, but what was most important to Sakura Nakajima was spending time with her little boy. He had been transitioning for a good 3 years now, and his puberty proper might have been shaky, but things were going well. But today was important-- Christmas. Sakura knew that what she had in store for her son would make for the best Christmas her son had ever come to know. They woke up early, leaving the cheap motel as early as 5 in the morning, not exactly making Fujisuke the happiest. But, he always was happy to see whatever excited his mother this much...

His mother?

No, he had a mother, but she was never as present as Sakura was for him. It had been 4 years since he knew her, but she had been there for him in every way his birth parents hadn't ever thought of being. Helping him when he was hurt, helping him be who he needed to be... Understanding him more than his mother ever could. Was it really appropriate to call her his mother, then? She was... Better than his mother. An angel, more like.

"Sakura?" He looked over to the woman holding his hand as they made their way to... God knows where. But she looked back, a brow raised as she looked over the rims of her glasses at her little boy.

"Yes, sugar? Before you ask, yes, we're almost there." Fujisuke shook his head, looking ahead of them before looking back at his mentor.

"I mean, yes, I was wondering, but more importantly... Where are we going? Aren't we going to have Christmas?"

Sakura couldn't hold back her grin at this point. As they finally stopped walking to face a building, one with many windows... Like a hotel, but larger. Sakura looked over to her very confused young pupil, chuckling as she took both of his bare hands in her gloved ones.

"Honey, this is where we're havin' Christmas. Our apartment." Fujisuke raised a brow in confusion, but eventually widened in surprise and awe. Not just that... No, not even just awe. Sakura looked into those eyes and saw joy. Tears from sheer happiness, a grin that could never fade away so easily as any other as Fujisuke realized just what it meant.

But in a way... She looked into his eyes, and found herself looking in her own. It was truly as if this boy was her son, but that wasn't ever going to be the case, was it? She could never have her own child, and this one was just one she wished to help in his time of need. To keep him off the streets, even if she didn't live much better. Anyone would do that, right? Anyone would if they had a heart. But the more she saw just how happy this boy was to see her happy, to see them both work towards the life they deserved... She saw someone she wanted to call her boy.

Just like he wanted to call her his mom.

After a moment, he embraced Sakura without another word, simply laughing as the tears fell down his cheeks and onto her shoulders. She looked over towards his face, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him in turn. The conflict of "mother and son" could be resolved later. Not now. Not when he was so happy, and she could instead take the time to relish the moment.

Now, the year was 2007. April, to be precise in the time of the year.

Fujisuke looked down as not just Sakura Nakajima, but his mother laid dying in his arms.

"Fuji-kun..." Sakura chuckled, coughing as she tried to keep up enough strength to speak to her son.

"You were the son any mother would dream of having."


	6. Majima Goro/Original Character - The Red Hand and The Mad Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, a lot of fanfic of mine was never posted, and now, I'm finally getting off my ass and posting as much as I can. Ranging from silly to sweet to smutty, let's get the ball rolling.  
> Some works were left unfinished, believe it or not, so I also will take the time to give them a proper ending. Hopefully the disparity in writing isn't too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-indulgent PWP of an old OC of mine fit for Yakuza-verse and Majima because they both have eyepatches. Why not. This was the first one I had to pick up and finish recently, too, so yeehaw, my guys.  
> Warning for, uh, partial amputee? I dunno, man, girl's got a fuckin' stub but nobody's trying to fuck it here.

“Well… It’s unique.”  
Majima wasn't expecting such a nonchalant response, considering this was his first illicit encounter with the rival before him. He wasn't the worst at guessing who was a virgin and who wasn't, but Makida had even said she had never had sex before. What kind of reaction was this to seeing someone's dick with the intention of fucking them for the first time? Makida quickly noticed his confusion, coughing a bit to clear her throat.  
“No, uh, don't… Take that wrong. I grew up around men, so I've seen my fair share of dicks.” He simply shook his head, sighing as he took his length into his hand and gently slapped the tip against her cheek.  
“Well, well. The legendary Red Hand knows her dicks, but she's still a virgin. Wonder how that is, hm?”  
“I-It’s not like I'm some kinda dick encyclopedia--! I’ve just--” She was quickly halted by his other hand grasping her chin, keeping her mouth open as he pushed his tip between her lips.  
“Don't gotta be for what you're doin’. Now go on-- You know men so well, you’ll know what I want.” She… Couldn’t argue there. Letting her eye flutter shut, she slowly began to take more of his length into her mouth, using her hand to keep his cock steady as she started working him. She was good at what she was doing, Majima noted. Good for a novice, at least. Every so often, he heard her gag-- That was pretty nice. In fact, it was so nice, he found himself rolling his hips into her face, letting his cock slip into her throat just to hear those lovely gags. Oh, that was heaven. Makida, however, wasn't too pleased-- No, she was okay with sucking dick, but she needed to keep him steady with the only hand she had. Meanwhile, her slit had to stay neglected and throbbing, almost aching… He started to notice that, figuring that that was why he kept hearing her whine.  
“Mm… You wanna let me return the favor?” He noticed the dirty glance she gave him from her position, chuckling as he caught it. “Or is the Red Hand too prideful for that?” Now those words, that did it. That sealed his fate. Makida pulled him from her mouth slowly, stroking him lightly as she looked up at him.  
“Nah, nobody's too prideful to ask for sex. Take you, for example, mister Fearsome Mad Dog.” She found herself laughing at her own joke as she stood from her position on her knees, slowly pulling off her jacket. Her jacket, her chest bindings… Both removed. Now Majima could see the Red Hand adorning her back in its full glory… As well as what remained of Makida's right arm. Just a little stub. It was sad to see, but at the same time… It was almost cute. But even with one eye, Makida still caught him staring, blushing as she tried to hide that shameful little stub.  
“... I know. Stare all ya want. It won't stop bein’ weird--” She was cut short, however, by the Mad Dog’s gloved hands immediately making a grab for her tits. That was… Not what she expected.  
“Wh… You alright, buddy?”  
“Can’t help it, I'm a simple man. I see tits on display for me and me alone? I grab ‘em. These’re nice and soft, too.” Makida’s only regret was that she didn’t have two eyes to roll. Still, if he was going to be so blunt in what he wanted, why not indulge? She could at least _try_ to be seductive.  
As the older man groped and massaged her tits, she let her eye flutter half-shut, keeping it locked on his hands as she released her inhibitions, allowing her jaw to slack and soft moans to echo within his bedroom. That look, those noises, the way she squirmed under his touch; It was all having just the effect she wanted to give, and she was drinking in the sight of his dick twitching, his lips quirking into a smirk, his groping getting rougher as he shoved her back onto that far too luxurious bed of his.  
“A virgin and ya still know how to get a guy goin’,” he growled, his fingers releasing her tits at last to hook past the waist of her pants, tugging impatiently without even reaching for the clasp and zipper. “Or maybe yer just into older men? You’re in your twenties, kid, and here you are gettin’ your first from some nearly middle-aged pervert. That get ya off? Huh?”  
“Not just any middle-aged pervert,” she shot back with a grin as her only hand undid her clasp and yanked down her zipper, “But you, the fuckin’ lunatic middle-aged pervert that’s pickin’ fights with everybody. Surprised you didn’t wanna just throw down.” Majima actually laughed in response to that, grabbing her panties by the elastic once they were revealed, tugging at them.  
“Who said we ain’t?”  
_RRRRIP._  
Makida’s eye shot wide open as the Mad Dog actually ripped her panties right off her body. Ripped them off, with one harsh yank, ruining them. Breaking them completely. She wanted to scold him, but those were not only pretty damn cheap, but it was too hot for her to really complain too much. Like he was going to care even if he got scolded-- He was cackling now, that far too familiar manic laugh ringing in her ears as he threw the destroyed underwear over his shoulder and took that neglected dick of his in his hand, angling it to her virgin slit.  
“You worried this’s gonna hurt, Maki-chan?”  
She shook her head despite her thoughts screaming the opposite response.  
“That so?” He thought for a second, looking down at the rebellious young woman under him before an idea appeared. “ _Want me to make it hurt?_ ”  
Suddenly her thoughts and her responses were in agreement when she nodded with a grin.  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya, then, Maki-Roll.” Was now really the time for stupid nicknames? “Hold onto the sheets as best ya can.”  
That was her last warning before he pushed into her, his pace agonizingly slow, but the force behind each push was hard enough to make her cry out each time. He said he was going to make it hurt, but despite the tiny shots of pain that only lasted a second, this was actually overwhelmingly good. She wanted to keep her voice down, but the throaty moans that passed her lips did so of their own volition.  
Thankfully, that’s just what Majima wanted to hear.  
“Huh? That good?” He teased, snickering as he placed a hand on either side of her body, “Wonder if yer bleedin’ any. Or were ya just so wet you took me without any blood at all?” Not like either of them were going to check-- What did it matter when the bedsheets were already red? With a final push, Majima managed to fully bury his dick inside that little virgin pussy, biting his lower lip as her walls gripped his cock like a vice, the sensation like breaking in a new masturbation sleeve… Without those bothersome bits of errant plastic, of course. But he couldn’t just sit back and relish the feeling forever, right? Makida’s only warning was his shift in position, his hands moving her legs, raising them into a mating press position before yanking his hips back and starting his punishing rhythm.  
The fact he would break into such a startling pace right out of the gate was enough to elicit a cry from Makida, especially in such a position, but it was clear what this little romp was about: Their only goal was to just get themselves off, nothing more or less. Despite his lack of consideration, she slowly got used to the feeling of his length scraping against her G-spot, his tip battering her cervix, his hips slamming against her clit and tickling that sensitive button with the stubble of his shaved pubes. Of course, he wasn’t going to stop at just that much-- That would sully his name as one of the most overwhelming opponents one could have. One hand moved to her chest, grabbing a handful of tit and kneading it like dough, licking his lips as his breakneck speed came to a sudden slow.  
“The hell are you--?” Makida didn’t even get a chance to finish her sentence before he pulled back enough to bring his face to her chest, catching her nipple in his lips, and sucking on the hardened nub with vigor. That was enough to get her to cry out.  
When he caught her nipple in his teeth, that was enough to get her to _scream._  
That was all he needed to start himself back up, taking the assaulted breast back into just his hand as he slam-fucked her just as mercilessly as before. What nearly made him stop was how Makida tried to speak, finding herself unable, before her muscles spasmed and her inner walls clenched around his cock with a newfound ferocity. Did he manage to make a virgin cum first from just taking whatever he wanted out of their little session?  
Oh, that was gonna be held over her head for the rest of their lives.  
It didn’t take too long after that-- A few more rough thrusts, groaning and grunting from him as his hands pushed her legs down with the intent to pin them down by either side of her head, and sinking his teeth into her shoulder before he finally followed suit, blowing his load in that previously unclaimed cunt without a second thought. He didn’t even really think about it, not even after a few moments of just lazily dropping his weight on her, warming his cock inside her.  
“Um,” Makida finally mumbled, partially muffled by the older man’s body. “You can get off me now, asshole.”  
“Not yet. I wanna relax. Hey, yer on birth control, right?”  
“Yep, on the pill.”  
“Good. I don’t wanna see whatever stupid kid you’d make with my genes.”  
Even if that earned him a wicked nipple pinch that bruised the area for a few days, that little quip was worth it in Majima’s mind.


End file.
